Everything
by Harumaki03
Summary: ¿Cómo vivir con el hecho de tantas muertes en mi conciencia? ¿Cómo soportar los días en los que quería matarla? Un diente de león que para mí es esperanza. Un "real" firme y sin dudas que devuelve mi mundo a su centro. OneShot


**The Hunger Games **

**-/-/-**

**Declaración**: Los personajes son de total autoría de **Suzanne Collins**, yo solo los he empleado para plasmar un pensamiento y/o idea sobre ellos. No hay ganancia monetaria, sólo placer por escribir.

**Reseña**: ¿Cómo vivir con el hecho de tantas muertes en mi conciencia? ¿Cómo soportar los días en los que quería matarla? Un diente de león que para mí es esperanza. Un "real" firme y sin dudas que devuelve mi mundo a su centro.

**-/-/-**

**"Everything"**

Lo observé sacar el pan del horno y colocarlo en el centro de la mesa. Alzó su mirada azul y me miró, esbozando esa sonrisa torcida que revolvía los pedazos de mi maltrecho mundo, impulsandome a devolversela.

—¿Tienes mucha hambre? —me preguntó, mientras cortaba las rebanadas de pan, de aspecto rico y esponjoso.

Asentí quedamente. Él asintió mientras seguía cortando. Me conocía como nadie, había días en los que me despertaba así, callada y destruida.

Días en los que mis pesadillas eran peores. Porque en ellas no sólo perdía a Prim, sino a Gale, a mi madre y a él. Y no puedo concebir perderlo a él también, porque es quien me mantiene medianamente cuerda.

—¿Estás bien, preciosa? —no me fije cuando se acercó a mí y tocó una de mis mejillas—. Lo siento —musito, y ni siquiera entiendo por qué se disculpa. Sus manos limpian mis mejillas y ahí es cuando noto que estoy llorando.

¿Por qué estoy llorando? Quizás porque la idea de perderlo me atormenta cada día, porque sé que no lo merezco y que nunca lo haré.

Él me acuna el rostro entre sus cálidas manos, mientras su expresión es de dolor, él también tiene fantasmas, también tiene miedo. De sí mismo, de herirme, de mí. Cada noche es un reto para ambos, él para no matarme. Yo para no morir desgarrada por el dolor de mi alma.

—Estoy bien. Es sólo que es uno de eso días... —no termino la frase. Él asiente. Me comprende. Mi diente de león.

—Aquí estoy, para ti, contigo. Para siempre —y tiemblo, porque sé que es más de lo que merezco, porque yo también estaré para siempre con él. Porque perderlo sería morir.

**-/-/-**

Me desperté gritando y llorando. Esta noche Prim, Rue y Finnick fueron los protagonistas de mis pesadillas, tiemblo incontrolablemente. El sudor empapa mi frente y la camiseta que uso para dormir. Y mi cordura, la poca que tengo, se encuentra en los brazos que rodean mi cintura con fuerza.

—Sshh, todo estará bien, sólo fue una pesadilla, todo paso, calma. Aquí estoy... —y me aferró a sus brazos mientras dejo que me mime, recuesto mi cabeza en su pecho.

Su corazón late. Su piel está caliente. Sus labios besan mi coronilla. Sus brazos me rodean. Su presencia me calma. Me limpia el sudor de la frente.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —asiento ligeramente—. ¿Quieres un poco de agua? —vuelvo a asentir. Se separa de mi apenas para tomar el vaso de agua sobre la mesita de noche.

Me ayuda a incorporarme y me da el agua como si fuese una niña pequeña. Peeta, quien calma mis tormentas. Peeta, quien se convirtió en mi todo desde hace mucho.

Le devuelto el vaso y él lo coloca en su posición anterior. Sus brazos rápidamente vuelven a rodearme. Me siento segura y más tranquila. Mis manos automáticamente cubren las suyas, y lo siento sonreír en mi sien.

Es tan fácil hacerlo feliz. Tan fácil amarlo. Tan fácil perderlo. Y para mí, tan difícil imaginarme sin él. Alzó una de mis manos y acarició su mandíbula, sé que él cierra los ojos. Porque ese gesto lo relaja.

—¿Sentías ya algo por mí en la cueva, real o no? —su voz suave me sorprendió. Y su pregunta por igual. A veces dolía que dudará de mis sentimientos por él, pero yo también tengo algo de culpa en ello.

—Real —susurre, él se incorporó, acomodando mi cabeza en la almohada. Mirándome fijamente con esos azules ojos que brillan como zafiros en esta penumbra.

Alzó con cautela una de sus manos. Hace tiempo que perdí el miedo de que me lastimara cuando perdía el control. Lo mejor era quedarme junto a él, aunque sonase suicida. Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, él aún con su palma abierta, suspendida en el aire.

Examine su rostro, gotas de sudor perlaban ya su frente y sienes. Alce mi mano, lo más despacio que pude y tome la suya, estática, y la atraje poco a poco hasta colocarla en mi pecho, sobre mi corazón.

—Yo también estoy aquí, Peeta —pasó saliva, mientras apretaba fuertemente su mandíbula. Su rostro mostraba dolor e ira a la vez. Cerré mis ojos y deje escapar el aire por mis labios, entonando la melodía de cuatro notas de Rue.

Sus hombros fueron relajándose poco a poco, a pesar de su expresión, a pesar de que su mano en mi pecho me presionaba como si quisiera hundirme.

Nada de eso importa, no cuando él, que es mi todo, mi fuerza, mi debilidad, mi paz, mi tormenta, se encuentra así, por mi culpa. Jadeo un poco por la presión de su mano y reacciona. Parpadea con aire incrédulo, como si no pudiese creer lo que casi hace.

Su expresión se llena de dolor y culpa, trata de apartar su mano de mi, pero le detengo, emite soniditos de queja y yo hago mi agarre más fuerte.

—Estamos juntos en esto, ¿real o no? —susurro, él frunce sus rubias cejas.

—No. No para matarte —dice con amargura.

—Peeta, no me matarás —respondo, mientras él aprieta sus labios.

—Quizá no hoy, pero no sé cuando volveré a perderme... —alzó mi otra mano y lo atraigo hacia mi pecho, acunandolo.

—No digas eso, no lo digas —acarició sus rubios cabellos hasta que siento que se relaja por completo. Suspira quedamente y me permito sonreír unos instantes.

—Te gusta acunarme, ¿real o no? —y ambos sonreímos. Él levanta el rostro para conocer mi respuesta.

—Real —fue lo que apenas pude decir antes de que sus cálidos labios arroparan los míos. No era nuestro primer beso, ni mucho menos. Pero siempre se sentía como si fuera aquel beso, ese que nos dimos en la cueva años atrás y que siempre me hacía desear más.

¿Cómo no podría conmoverme con él? Ya fuera un beso, un abrazo, su mera presencia hacia que mi vida fuese más llevadera. Cerré mis ojos cuando él beso mi frente.

—Eres mi todo —susurre, cuando él acarició el puente de mi nariz. Sonrió, como si le hubiese bajado una estrella.

—Tú también, mi pequeña Sinsajo. Tú eres todo para mí.

Y sé que no tengo que dudar. Porque él es tan real como el diente de león que para mi significó esperanza, años atrás.

Él es mi fe y mi esperanza. Mi chico del pan.

**-Fin-**

19/08/2012.

Vaya, mi primera publicación oficial de **The Hunger Games** resultó ser un OneShot basado después de Sinsajo. A pesar de ser corto y OneShot, me siento feliz de haberlo creado.

Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen saber qué les ha parecido. ¡Un saludo a todos/as!

**"May the odds be ever in your favor"**

¡Ja ne~!


End file.
